


Closing the Distance

by ficletsbynaria



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Additional Tags and TW in the Notes when needed, Angst, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Friends to Lovers, I say Lovers but the Romance is a Subplot, M/M, Multi, Running Away, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, secret agent AU, spy AU, tragic backstories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25628062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficletsbynaria/pseuds/ficletsbynaria
Summary: What a fucking mess.You promised yourself that you would keep your work and personal life separated. And now you've brought both directly into one place; your apartment.Your target, who was supposed to be eliminated? Lounging on your couch.Your partner, who you vowed never to get closer within non-business terms? Eating snacks in the kitchen.Your neighbor, who tried to interact with you even though you shut him down every time? Passed out in the bedroom.Your bounty hunter, who got paid to eliminate you off the face of the earth? Taking a shower in the bathroom.Truly, there is no way to fix this.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	1. Autopilot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Keep your friends close and your enemies closer." How you wish that quote mimicked your everyday life. Then again, if wishes were fishes, we'd all cast nets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hi! this is my first attempt at a haikyuu fic! wish me luck and i hope you enjoy the chapter (and the fic in general)  
> the fic in general will be written in 2nd POV, but sometimes I'll switch to 3rd POV when needed.

They say when you near your death, your life flashes before your eyes. Moments of cherished memories replaying in your mind’s eye, mimicking film in an old school cinema. The names of the people you hold dear making your flutter with joy, despite the immediate danger. Fondness enveloping your frame while reliving the best moments.

Nobody said the feeling would disappear after visiting Death’s doorstep for the tenth time this week.

The dark spots blotting your vision replaced the film of memories. Your brain was too occupied with its survival instincts on overload as its oxygen supply was being cut off. The name of the thug strangling you to death was lost in your mind, along with the others like him. 

The situation was far from tear-jerking. The ebb of fear remained in your chest, but it wasn’t as gut-wrenching as it was the first time around. You wondered if full-time daredevils held this similar feeling within them. 

Your reminiscing was cut short when you heard movement behind you. The thug’s arm on your neck and torso loosened and his body slumped on the floor with a resounding thud. The bruising on his bald head and blood from the small cut was because of the steel pipe used to knock him out. Said item was in the hand of your partner, who looked too smug right now.

While still gasping for air, you massaged the skin on your neck. It felt swollen but it was nothing serious. You directed your gaze at your partner who was still watching you recover, a smirk framed on his face.

“ _Hoshi-san,_ you really need to take care of yourself better.” He chucked the pipe in another direction, crossing his arms on his chest. “I can’t be saving you all the time, you know.”

You narrowed your eyes at him, straightening yourself up. “I’m fine _Fukuro_. And I told you not to call me that during missions.” You scolded him and started moving around the room. Surveying the damage, there were only eight thugs in the area, all of which are unconscious. 

_Fukuro_ chuckled. He went along to follow you, careful not to step on the bodies. “Come on! It’s really cute though. Fits someone like you.”

His remark was met with skepticism as you glared at him. “I’m not cute.” 

This time he was laughing loudly, voice echoing in the cramped room. You chose to ignore his amusement, focusing on scanning the area for clues on your target. 

**Mission code 2783, target: The Tatsumaki Circle.**

The circle is known for its prominence in the underworld. Black market dealings that touch on all forms of lawlessness, ranging from human trafficking to weapon trades to drug rings. Of course, petty crimes aren’t enough reason for the agency to intervene.

Inside the circle lies the main target of the mission, known as the Panther. An anonymous contributor and protector of the Tatsumaki Circle. They’re probably the reason why the group has been untouchable for more than five years. Other police and agency forces have given up on tracking down the Panther. Rumors say it was because of the threats that warn them not to pursue their search further.

You did love a good challenge.

Eight minutes spent searching around the dark room, you finally spotted a noteworthy clue. There was a hollow spot in one of the dingy walls that you discovered while knocking on it. You whipped around to see your partner, resting on the old couch in the room, and playing with his switchblade.

“ _Fukuro,_ there’s something behind this wall.” You called out to him. A few seconds later, you felt his presence moving on your side, observing the wall. He tapped on the surface with his knuckles and pointed at something behind him.

“Can you get the pipe from before?” He requested. You stared at him for a while before remembering what he was referring to. Pacing around the room, you saw the item discarded near a beaten-up thug. You grabbed and threw it across the room.  _Fukuro_ caught it with one hand and held the item with both.

“Time to practice my baseball skills.” Before you could comment on his quip,  _Fukuro_ bashed a hole in the wall in one sweep. You inwardly flinched with every hit of the pipe, hoping that the noise wouldn’t wake up the thugs still in the room. Or anyone else that might be outside.

After a few more hits, he threw the pipe away on the floor. He shoved an arm inside the hole, rummaging for anything inside it. You thanked him for that since the thought of shoving your limbs in a hole bothered you. It wasn’t scary, but a bit weird.

You walked closer to him, who was still poking his arm around the hole. “Find anything?”

_Fukuro_ glanced at you with a playful sense. “Why, you wanna try it out?”

You stopped at his side.  _Fukuro_ doubled over since you elbowed his stomach harshly, but the man quickly recovered and pouted. You weren’t having any of it; directing your gaze to anywhere but his face.

You almost scolded him for taking too long, when he retracted his arm out of the hole, holding a small wooden box. The item was big enough to fit  _Fukuro_ ’s whole palm and looked to be the most expensive thing in the whole room.

“Let me see that.” You didn’t wait for his response as you grabbed the box from his hand, earning a groan of protest from  _Fukuro_. 

“Hey, I did the dirty work of poking my hand in there. At least let me see it first.” He outstretched his arm to try and take the item away, but you rotated your body so that he couldn’t reach it.  _Fukuro_ wasn’t having any of it and continued bugging and pushing you around.

“Hey man, there wasn’t any-” The door to the room suddenly opened and a bulky man was at the entrance. Both of you froze in place and it didn’t take long for the thug to notice the chaos that ensued. The automatic rifle sat in its holster, near his hips, but the weapon was quickly withdrawn from it as the thug started shooting at the intruders. 

You dove for the nearest cover, which was a rickety table, and toppled the furniture down so that it gave you more protection. You saw a glimpse of  _Fukuro_ behind the couch from before, pressing himself against it.

“Shit.” You couldn’t help but blame yourself for getting distracted during the mission. If you and  _Fukuro_ didn’t mess around, this wouldn’t have happened. Yet now, both of you are pinned down by a thug, who’s probably calling for back-up while shooting at you.

“I told you we should’ve brought guns!”  _Fukuro_ shouted over the ruckus and you can’t help but roll your eyes at his remark. There was no need for guns because this mission was supposed to be a stealth mission, with the intention to search for clues, not confront enemies. 

Next time though, you’d have a long talk with the armory sector for not giving you both a silencer or two.

Surprisingly, the shooting stopped earlier than you anticipated. Your chest tightened when you heard footsteps follow after.

The thug was going to finish off both of you.

You forced yourself to concentrate and scan your surroundings, looking for a way out. Eyes landing near your partner, who was also searching for an escape route, you spotted a discarded pistol a few feet away from his position. Outside his coverage area.

You waved your hand around to try and get  _Fukuro’s_ attention. It worked, for he flashed his golden eyes in your direction. 

You mouthed at him the words ‘Pistol. Behind you.’ A look of recognition went through his expression and he glanced behind him, seeing the aforementioned weapon. He moved his gaze back at you. You took it as him asking for your signal to proceed.

You counted down silently, lips framing the words for  _Fukuro_ to see. In the middle of your communication, you heard the sound of heavy boots trudging near your direction.

“Now!”

The thug cried out in pain as you shoved the table at him with every ounce of your strength, causing him to neglect  _Fukuro’s_ movement. Your partner darted out of cover and grabbed the pistol, wasting no time in shooting the thug twice. 

The shots ringed out in the cramped room and you gripped the blade hidden underneath your sleeve, in case the enemy decided to fight back. What followed was the thug stumbling forward as the blood from the bullet holes seeped out from his chest.

Your whole body was still tense when  _Fukuro_ grabbed onto your arm, pulling you up with him. You seized your arm away from him and he stared back at you, seemingly hurt at your action.

“I’m fine,” you reassured him, “Let’s go out from the back this time, back-up must be near.” You went and picked up the wooden box that _Fukuro_ retrieved from the hole beforehand. You didn’t check if he was following you out, since you know he was.

“Yeah.” His response sounded dejected, far from the joyous attitude he had ten minutes ago. 

~

“You two were sloppy and slow. I expected better from the likes of you,  _Kitsune_.” The General was clutching the tablet rather tightly. You suspected it held the breakdown of results for your current mission. It was hard to make mistakes and shake it off when every movement you make was under surveillance, no matter where you were.

“We have no excuse for the errors we did, General. We’re sorry.” You spoke on behalf of you and  _Fukuro,_ who was faltering underneath the gaze of your superior. You bowed your upper body at an angle and your partner mimicked your action.

“You’re both lucky that you retrieved evidence of the Tatsumaki Circle.” The older man picked up the wooden box lying on the table, inspecting it closer. “We’ll have the intelligence sector observe the contents of the box.”

Turns out, the box wasn’t exactly what it looked like. It contained a special lock mechanism that can only be opened through a complex puzzle built within it. You didn’t notice it at first but during your retreat to the base, you spotted a faint carving of a tornado under the box. This was definitely connected to the mission.

Even with the successful end, you and  _Fukuro’s_ escape could’ve been more discreet.

“Hmph, maybe we shouldn’t have assigned the rookie to you, yet.” The General directed his gaze at _Fukuro_ and you swore you heard him whimper. He placed the tablet back on the desk, scrutinizing you under his gaze. “This blunder will be a one-time thing. Do not mess up the next mission.”

“Yes, General.”

A few more minutes of berating from your superior and you’re sure that this day needs to end on a good note, so you opted to leave the agency after discussing your concerns at the armory sector. 

“ _Hoshi-san!_ ” You stopped your tracks and slowly turned around, seeing  _Fukuro_ waving you over while running towards you.

“Please don’t call me that here.” You begged, losing the energy to argue with him after your mental struggle with the General. You commended your partner for retaining his liveliness, although he’s always been like this. The light at the end of your really dark, really shitty tunnel.

“Don’t worry about that. No one seems to mind.” He beamed at you. 

You stared at his figure, clad in all black tights, and your eyes landed on his dual-colored hair. The white and black streaks standing out from his physique, paired with those golden eyes that seem to shine a light to wherever he looks. 

You moved your hand to ruffle his spiky hair, making him exclaim that styling his hair took all morning. You ignored his complaints and continue playing with the soft strands.

“Well, I mind. So refer to me as  _Kitsune_ , or I’m not training with you again.” You left him to ramble about still wanting to train with you, going to your next destination, and chuckling to yourself. 

Maybe this day wasn’t all that bad.

~

You cursed your base for not having windows or anything that could show you the state of the world outside. Your detour to the armory sector took longer than expected; the staff didn’t listen to your complaints, ignored your request, and even had the nerve to blame their incompetence on you for not being ‘good enough’. You were particularly close to breaking someone’s nose when one of the staff held you back.

" _Kitsune,_ we’ll try and evaluate your mission results. After that, we’ll contact you and see if your requests can be validated.” Tsukishima assured you, but the fact that he hasn’t let go of his hand on your shoulder indicates that you weren’t fully convinced.

You decided to move this discussion on another day. Thanking Tsukishima (and promptly glaring at the rest of the staff), you took your leave.

_Fukuro_ , unsurprisingly, was waiting for you at the doorway. You weren’t sure if he dragged you to the training grounds or you gave up resisting him, but you spent God-knows-what hours sparring with him and honing yourselves at target practice. Deep down, you thanked him for giving you some stress relief.

You were so relieved, in fact, that you didn’t notice that it was already 2 am by the time  _Fukuro_ ended your session. 

Right now, you were jogging back to your apartment at the dead of night, the streetlights, and some lone cars passing by the road act as your only companions. 

This wasn’t the first time you worked overtime at the base and it won’t be the last. You hoped someday you could go home while the sun was still in the horizon, but that might be wishful thinking.

You reached the door of your home after five flights of stairs. By then, you were willing to pass out on the floor and disregard the bed or even your couch. You rummaged your pockets for your keys when you saw something move in your peripherals.

You wasted no time shoving the intruder onto your door, pinning their arms down. 

“Chill out, _Hana-chan_! It’s me.” The ‘intruder’ squeaked. Your eyes almost went out of its sockets when you recognized the person.

“Oikawa, oh my god!” You fretted, immediately removing yourself from his frame. The brunet looked shaken up but he regained his composure quickly. For some reason, you weren’t sure whether to apologize for manhandling him or scold him for scaring you, then you heard him chuckle to himself.

“I shouldn’t be sneaking up on you, huh?” He joked, making you internally cringe at your overreaction. 

You scratched the nape of your neck, embarrassed. “No, it’s not your fault. I was just on edge.”

“Bad day at work?” He inquired. You nodded meekly because truthfully you did have a bad day.

“Why are you awake though?” You noticed that he was still up at this hour and wearing casual clothes too, instead of the usual sleepwear. 

Oikawa raised an eyebrow at your question. “I went out to drink with some friends. I invited you yesterday, but you refused, right?”

You recalled the events of last night and gasped. He did mention it to you and you faintly remember mentions of a party, and you did decline him. 

“Ah, yes. I remember.” You sputtered out, creating an awkward air around both of you. You know that suddenly retreating into your apartment was a rude way to end the conversation, so you weighed some options in your head.

“Well, there’s always a next time,  _Hana-chan._ Maybe by then, you’ll actually say yes.” Oikawa seemingly read your mind and decided to wrap up your little talk with him. You thanked him through your eyes and judging from the soft smile he gave in return, he understood you.

Before you could enter your apartment, Oikawa went ahead and walked over next door to his own. 

“Oh and, take care of your succulents at your balcony. If you need any tips, I’ll lend a hand.” He winked, then went inside his home; the door creating a resounding click in the empty hallway.

At this point, you had no energy to process the exchange you just had with him. This was, new. It lasted longer than two minutes, and he wasn’t the only one contributing to the conversation. Maybe you’re warming up to him?

Which was a mistake.

You shook your head, more to yourself, and went inside, not caring if you slammed the door shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i did mention that this is an x reader fic but i kinda wanted to avoid using Y/N as much as possible :D so i used specific nicknames huehue,,,  
> Fukuro and Kitsune are codenames, but I'm sure most of you have figured that out (i wonder who Fukuro is 👁👁) but yeah, so far the flow of the fic is something i enjoy!  
> please leave a comment if you guys want to discuss stuff or want another chapter <3


	2. What's in Bloom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Humans are naturally attracted to pretty things, but our instincts are made for us to determine; which is luring us in for the kill and which is deceiving us to hide its ugly center. You'd be surprised by how many things do both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i recently binge-watched a series on Netflix (which kinda delayed this update woops) and the opening theme for it is one of my faves so i inserted it somewhere in the fic <3 this chapter is oikawa-centric so oikawa stans, ur welcome ;) for the other men, they'll get their own chapter someday huehue

The screen glared the same three words back at you. You don’t know why you keep checking your phone when the results didn’t change in a few seconds.

No new messages.

You held yourself back from throwing the phone from across the room, deciding to slam the device down on the countertop. The resounding smack echoed into the empty kitchen. 

The General informed you that you would be contacted in the event of development in the investigation. The intelligence sector usually doesn’t take this long in analyzing evidence, but you gave them the benefit of the doubt. The circle was difficult to track for a reason, after all. 

It still didn’t ease your restlessness so a visit to the base wouldn’t hurt. Maybe it would speed up the process if you contributed your efforts. You put on a simple shirt and pants, deciding against wearing a cap since it was going to bring more attention to you than the opposite.

You left your apartment in a hurry and made your way to the stairs. You were too engrossed on your plans for today that you didn’t notice the person who was going up the steps.

“Sorry!” You blurted out when you felt your head impact their chest. You need to pay more attention to your surroundings lately.

“If I didn’t know any better, I think you’re doing this on purpose.” The voice responded with a teasing tone. You wanted the floor to swallow you at that moment as you directed your gaze anywhere but those brown eyes.

“You’re off to work again?” Oikawa asked. crossing his arms over his chest. You finally let yourself look at his face. You were surprised to see a pair of glasses adorning his eyes.

“That’s…” You trailed off, motioning to your face. Oikawa realized what you were saying and readjusted the frames.

“Ah, it’s for fashion purposes. I wear them sometimes.” He clarified and you nodded your head in understanding.

“Looks good.” You complimented him before you realized what you said. Oikawa looked taken aback from your words, so you stammered out a response.

“I mean, the glasses! Look good, on you. Yeah.” Oikawa was giggling to himself by the time you were finished. 

“Yes, thank you for that.” He chuckled and you stopped yourself from running away from him to prevent further embarrassment. Usually, you would be calm and composed, but it might be your jittery state that’s causing you to lose your cool.

“I should probably leave you be since-”

“Do you want to get coffee?” You cut him off, surprising both him and yourself.

You thought about it, and going to the base would most likely stress you out more, especially if there hasn’t been any important progress made. Also, the General will kick you out the second he sees you interfering with the staff’s work. An event that has happened more than once, which you don’t want to experience again.

“Are you sure? I’m not disturbing you from anything or…?” Oikawa clarified, looking a bit worried about your sudden proposal. You can’t blame him. The only interactions that you two had before this was fleeting good morning’s and the casual ‘have a nice day at work’. 

You nodded. His expression turned from confusion and worry into something more relaxed, maybe even overjoyed. 

“Okay then. If you don’t mind, I know a good place.” The last part came out as a statement than a request. You didn’t find it in you to deny him the opportunity, since you had no idea where you would get your coffee from even though you were the one who invited him.

“Sure.” You gave him a sweet smile, ignoring the nagging voice somewhere in your head.

~

You expected the chain coffee shop which attracted the workaholics, college students, and teens who order a cup full of sugar and sweeteners instead of the usual cappuccino. Oikawa brought you to a hole-in-wall shop that enveloped you with the aroma of coffee beans as soon as you opened the door.

The rustic theme of the place emanated a sense of comfort, which you welcomed. The customers weren’t as many as you expected; people scattered in the small area with a drink and the occasional pastry on their tables. The speakers in the ceiling were playing those [indie-folk tunes](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tWX3El-slpY) that fit the whole aesthetic of the cafe. It was perfect.

“Oikawa, this place is great. How did you come across it?” You reveled at the comfort of the armchair once you and he sat down across from each other. Oikawa glanced at you from behind his glasses, chuckling.

“My co-worker recommended it to me. It’s pretty homey, isn’t it?” He ruffled his hair and grinned at you. “Anyway, I’ll order for us. What do you want?”

“Uhm.” You peeked at the counter for a menu or list but saw nothing. “I’m not sure. Do they actually give us options or do they serve you a blend of coffee based on your personality?” 

Oikawa started laughing. “I’m pretty sure they do secret menus here. Except every item is in the secret menu and you get shamed for not knowing it.”

You joined in with his laughter. “I’ll have whatever you're having. I feel like if I order an espresso, I’ll be crucified by a hipster for being uncultured or something.”

He let out a snort. “Well, I did get publicly shamed by the barista for adding sugar in my ‘perfectly sweetened latte’, so I feel you.”

“Eh, I’m on the barista’s side here, Oikawa. Coffee’s meant to be bitter and unpleasant, that’s how it wakes up your entire system when you drink it.” You hummed, in which Oikawa feigned offense to.

“Sorry for wanting a pleasant drink instead of pure bean juice, then.” He retorted and you bit back a grin from spreading across your lips. 

It’s uncanny how natural the conversation flows between you two. Maybe it’s because he’s charismatic? Or it might be that you know he’s just a stranger who happens to be your neighbor so that you can loosen up around him? 

It’s definitely not because he doesn’t know what you truly are, underneath the front you present to the people who you don’t work with, and that it’s easy to lie about how you’re a proper human being.

You ground your teeth, willing your negative thoughts away. You’re allowing yourself to relax and actually get to know someone new, so pessimism isn’t welcome right now. 

You shifted your attention back to Oikawa but saw something different in his demeanor. He was staring at something behind you. You willed yourself not to look back, in case Oikawa hasn’t noticed that you noticed him. Gone was the chirpy attitude that he had a few seconds ago, replaced with a scowl on his lips and an icy stare from his eyes. You regarded his hands, which were gripping the armrests rather tightly.

What’s gotten him so high-strung?

“Oikawa?” You tried to catch his attention. He didn’t respond, expression and body unmoving.

“What’s wrong?” You couldn’t help but glance behind you, since Oikawa stayed silent. A man wearing a dark coat and suit was standing near the entrance, yet immediately opened the door and left when you spotted him. Was it someone from work? Or even a stalker? Was the man watching you instead of him?

“That guy’s been bothering me all week. Said he works for my father.” He clicked his tongue in annoyance. You whipped your head to look back at him, thinking that he might have read your mind with how he responded. You were glad he said something since your mental dilemma was going on overdrive.

You chose your next words carefully, considering his previous reaction with the man. “What…does your father want?”

Oikawa’s expression went back to normal, though he wasn’t as cheerful as before. “Some family business that he’s trying to rope me into. Nothing interesting.”

You nodded your head absentmindedly, slightly relieved that Oikawa didn’t mind sharing it with you. Internally, you wanted to pry more about the situation, with how he reacted unfavorably with the man’s presence. It wasn’t ‘just’ family business.

A ringing sound cut through your reflecting and startled both you and Oikawa. He fished his pockets and produced a phone in one hand. He answered the call.

“Yeah?” You watched how his brown eyes widened behind his glasses. “What do you mean, emergency?” He said the last word with unbridled intensity, that you felt sorry for the person on the other side of the phone. 

He scoffed and ended the call without another word. You scrambled in your head with anything to say to him, but he beat you to it.

“Something happened at work…” He responded listlessly. You swore you saw his hair slump down on his forehead, mimicking his mood. You blinked rapidly since you were probably seeing things now.

“Oh, uh, that’s fine. I can just get myself a drink here.” You reassured him, putting on a small smile for consolation. He returned yours with a smile of his own.

“You’re too nice,  _Hana-chan._ I’m sorry our little date got cut short.” You felt your face heat up with his date comment, which he said so casually. He noted your reaction with a wink and your gaze went to the floor.

You regained your composure and let out a quiet chuckle. “It’s fine. I’m probably messing up your plans.”

He cocked his head to the side. “Why would you mess up something I didn’t have in the first place? If anything, it’s Matsukawa that’s disturbing me.” He muttered, eyebrows furrowing at the mention of this ‘Matsukawa’, who you determined was the person who called.

Before you could argue, Oikawa blurted out something, catching you off-guard.

“Eh?” You let out a tiny yelp. In truth, you did hear him the first time but what he said sounded too peculiar to come out of his mouth.

“I said, would you like to visit the shop?” He repeated, beaming at you with his signature grin. 

You frantically waved your hands in front of you. “That would be nice, but wouldn’t I be disturbing you?”

Oikawa shook his head, hair fluttering due to the movement. “It’s fine. Besides, I wanted to bring you along there for quite a while.” He reassured you and you visibly relaxed.

It’s not like you didn’t trust your neighbor. He was a good, upstanding guy, albeit a flirt. You did remind yourself to never get too close to anyone outside and even in the agency. Going to his workplace would mean knowing too much about him, and possibly endangering his life. You’re not a prominent target for people to harm you and the others near you. Still, you can never be too sure.

“Where exactly do you work anyway?” You questioned, overlooking his previous comment. You decided that dropping by his workplace wasn't a high-risk action, as long as you don't draw attention to yourself, or him especially.

His grin turned softer, as did his eyes. “It’s nothing special, but I like doing it. Not like your white-collar job but it’s good enough.”

Your heart pricked at his remark.

You’ve lied before. You’ve hidden so much information from everybody, sometimes you even forget it existed as a part of you. Fabricating your life was as easy as breathing.

So why did it ache when you heard him poking fun at your ‘job’?

“Come on. I’ll buy our drinks first before we leave. The barista looks like they’re gonna eat us alive.” Oikawa’s giggling sounded distant to you, who were lost in your own thoughts. You gave him a smile that didn’t reach your eyes as he headed to the counter.

~

You cupped the latte in your hands with relief sinking into your bones. The warmth served as a comfort for you. Seasons were changing and you cursed yourself for not bringing a jacket along. You glanced at Oikawa walking alongside you, who looked snug in his long-sleeved sweater.

You’ve been noticing a lot of stuff about him recently.

After walking for fifteen minutes, he stopped in front of a shop front. You couldn’t guess what was inside since the blinds on the windows were closed. The glass door was opaque so peeking in wasn’t an option. Your only hint was the sign on top of the shop.

Seijoh’s Garden.

You were about to ask Oikawa if this was the place, but he went inside the shop without another word. You followed suit. The first thing that greeted you when you entered was the smell.

It’s a flower shop.

The blooming plants adorned every corner of the shop. You were submerged with the pleasant aromas of various flowers, that it felt like the equivalent of a perfume store. The familiar scent of roses, the sweetness of the Lily of the Valleys, and the fruitiness of freesia danced around you, enticing your sense of scent.

Your eyes basked into the rainbow-like sight. Vibrant pink peony’s gathered on one side, while the blue hydrangea contrasts it beautifully with its rich tone. You were also attracted to the gardenias that sit innocently in the middle of the room, standing out with its pure white shade.

The whole room acted as a breathing, living thing with how well-kept and alluring the flowers were.

You felt someone tap your shoulder and remembered that Oikawa was still at your side. He must have noticed you gawking because he had a playful smirk on his lips.

“I’ll go to the back first. You can stay here and wait for me to show you around.” He started towards the room behind the counter, leaving you alone. You watched his frame disappear to another area before letting yourself explore.

The flowers looked even better up close. You weren’t sure if you were allowed to touch anything, so you chose to appreciate it with your eyes. You didn’t have any opinion towards flowers, yet you’re sure that after this experience, you would try to take care of one pot or two. Reminded of the sorry state that your succulents were in, you debated on whether adding another plant was a good idea.

This was likely the source of Oikawa’s experience around plants in general, with how he always offered assistance in taking care of your small (dying) garden. You recalled the short exchange you two had last night and smiled to yourself. It wasn’t the job you expected him to have, but it fits him in some odd way. 

“You’re enjoying the  _tsubaki?”_ A voice brought out of your musing. You looked to your side and saw Oikawa, wearing an apron on top of his outfit. You stifled a laugh.

‘Cute.’ you thought, deciding to keep the comment to yourself.

“Yeah, it’s looks really delicate and pure.” You motioned to the white camellia that was displayed near the counter. You glanced back at Oikawa, who inclined his head, permitting you to touch the flower.

“Waiting.” He divulged, causing you to stare at him. 

“Hm?” You peered at him with a puzzled expression. Oikawa was observing the same flower, hand grazing its petals.

“The flower. It means ‘waiting’.” Oikawa explained and you nodded your head in understanding.

“Oh, is it the same as unrequited love?” You wondered, tapping a finger to your chin. 

Oikawa murmured. “No, that’s more like the yellow tulip, which means ‘one-sided love’.”

Flower language was something you heard of but never looked into.  _Hanakotoba_ was a beautiful way to profess your love and emotions to someone, using a single flower that conveys a specific meaning. It’s interesting how the meanings differ, depending on which flower its paired up with.

A thought crossed your mind and you faced Oikawa. “Is this why you call me _Hana-chan?_ ” 

He raised an eyebrow at first, then a smile adorned the corner of his mouth. “Yeah.”

Oikawa sighed in contentment. “It’s not like I don’t like your name. You just fit the profile of a flower; prettiest when in full bloom.” 

You felt yourself getting flustered, so you cleared your throat. “That’s nice.”

Oikawa bubbled into laughter at your reaction. You forgot how smooth he was when he wanted to be. Well, it’s not like you could forget something you’ve never experienced. You and Oikawa never talked like this before.

“So, uh, how’s the emergency?” You changed the topic and went to view the other flowers in the display, Oikawa stayed in his position.

“The thermostat wasn’t working properly, so these idiots had to call me here to fix it. Seriously, I’m not a technician.” He was pouting at the last part and you chuckled softly with his complaining. 

“Hey, Trashykawa! You haven’t checked the inventory yet.” A voice cut off your peaceful moment with Oikawa. You saw someone else behind the counter, wearing the same apron as Oikawa. This must be his co-worker.

“I did the inventory last time. And stop calling me that.” He bickered, glaring at the sleepy-eyed man. The latter looked to your direction and you bowed your head, greeting him out of respect.

“Well, stop bringing your dates around work. This isn’t your personal garden.” The man glanced back at you, slightly nodding his head in acknowledgment, and going to the back of the store.

Oikawa clicked his tongue, something he does whenever he’s annoyed. “That’s Matsukawa. He’s nice but acts like he isn’t, don’t mind him.”

You can’t help the smirk creeping into your face. “Do you always bring your dates around here?”

His attention was brought back to you; the furrow between his eyebrows disappearing as he eyed you mischievously. 

“Why, jealous?”

Willing everything in your body to not waver at his teasing, you gazed at him with indifference. “Just curious.”

Oikawa snorted at your obvious deflection, but he let it slide. “It’s usually the other way around. They visit me here after they find out where I work. Matsukawa keeps kicking them out then blames me for the mess.”

His eyes shifted into something serious. “You’re the first one I brought here myself.”

You felt your eyebrows go into your hairline with how dumbfounded you were. “Oh.”

There were many questions swimming around your head. You forced yourself to voice it out but another part of you knew that the answers you would get are something you cannot stomach. One thing’s for sure, one sentence was clear in your thoughts; like a neon sign blinking in the midnight sky at a store in the middle of nowhere.

_ Too close._

For the second time today, a ringtone cut you both out of your trance. This time, it came from you. You peered at Oikawa to ask for permission, which he gave promptly, and you went to the other corner of the shop to answer the phone.

“Hello?” You didn’t check the caller ID so you answered with a bit of hesitation in your voice. 

“They cracked it. Come to the base at 17:00. You have a mission afterward.” The caller declared and your body stiffened at the familiar voice. Your veins felt cold as you steeled your expression.

“Understood, Akaashi. Be there in 10 minutes.” You ended the call immediately, not waiting for a response.

You turned and faced Oikawa. You weren’t sure what emotion you were showing him but the steady smile on his face told you that you were keeping up the facade nicely. He suspects nothing.

“Oikawa, someone at work needs me right now, so I’m afraid I need to leave.” You explained while pacing near the door. Oikawa responded with a curt nod, already moving towards the entrance to open the door for you; the gentleman that he is.

“It’s fine, seems urgent.” He reassured. You ducked your head, acknowledging his awareness of the situation. The standard thing to do was promise him to make up for the disturbance but something deep in you told you to hold your tongue. Promises will only weigh you down.

“Oikawa…” You trailed off, hesitating with your words. You hoped he didn’t hear you so you can say your farewells to him, but he inclined his head to you.

“What flower would you give me?” Your habit of running your mouth before your brain has been rampant today. You bit your lip, willing yourself to shut up, but Oikawa was already thinking about his answer.

“ _Sumire._ ” You waited for him to share the meaning. Instead, he stayed silent. There was a quiet longing in those brown eyes behind the glasses. You had an idea what he wanted to tell you, yet you can only find out next time.

Walking outside the shop, you glanced back at Oikawa and nodded, before departing into a sprint.

~

The table occupied two other agents, along with the General at the center. There was the large screen at the front, containing lines of information and multiple images of suspects, even victims. Your focus was more on the item on the table. The wooden box, finally opened.

“…And your destination should be in the middle of the water. Coordinates say it’ll happen on Kabira Bay.” The dark-haired man finished briefing the mission and you caught the last part of his explanation, perplexed.

“Kabira Bay? The tourist attraction?” The agent next to you,  _Oni_ , looked skeptical as he voiced out his opinion. Disheveling his short brown hair with his hands, he was frustrated. The agent who was sitting on his left,  _Kami_ , placed her hand on his arm, beckoning him to relax. He did, breathing out harshly and reclining into his chair.

“Why are they gathering there?”  _Kami_ asked the million-dollar question that was on everyone’s mind. You glanced back at Akaashi, who was still standing near the screen. He avoided your gaze and faced sideways.

You heard a chortle come out of the General, who was silent the whole briefing. You didn’t like how his eyes glinted viciously under the fluorescent light.

“Agents, you’re invited to a party.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woop this is probably the longest chapter i wrote recently O_O ,,, i feel like the word count for the other chapters will increase as we move forward hehe... anyway Oikawa <3 love him <3 but does the reader love him? maybe, maybe not.  
> next chapter will move towards the plot again so yay ! and probably introduce one of our ~~bachelors~~ characters so i'm super excited for it :D  
> thank you again for reading <3
> 
> p.s. follow my twt: nariawrites for short updates (and maybe message me and stuff hahaha)


End file.
